


The Olympian Code

by reginacorylus



Category: Da Vinci Code Series - Dan Brown, Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginacorylus/pseuds/reginacorylus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World renowned symbologist Leo Valdez travels around Europe and America with beautiful, skilled and slightly crazy cryptographer Hazel Levesque as they uncover the world's greatest secrets while being in pursuit by the French Police and their leader, Frank Zhang, for being "wanted" of the crime of murdering the famous curator of the Louvre, also famous for being in love with "The goddess" and "Da Vinci".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Olympian Code

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to all the awesome roleplayers at Olympianrpg.tk who willingly lent their characters for the authors to go crazy with.
> 
> Warning: Craziness occures constantly and randomly.

Renowned curator Sir Nicholas Lobo crawled through the vaulted archway of Louvre Museum's Grand Gallery. His bane was close behind. Just how close, he didn't want to know. He lunged for the nearest painting and pulled it upon himself, setting off the security alarms.

An iron gate fell nearby, blocking the entrance of the suite.

Lobo gasped for breath, taking in the shock about all that happened in this evening.

 _Still alive_ , he thought. "You shouldn't have done that." said a silky voice behind him.

Stunned, Lobo turned back his head slowly to see the Son of Apollo standing behind him, still holding the dagger that was painted with wool and blood. _His blood_. On the other hand of the sickly thin man standing before him was something yellow, and it seemed to be melting. He brought it close, too close. The smell hit Nicholas’s nostrils, and he recoiled instinctively.

“Please! Don't!”

“Tell me where it is hidden.”

“There is no-such-thing, Octavian! I told you!”

The pale man dumped the steaming stuff on to the wound, and Nicholas heard someone screaming in pain, and realized that it was himself. The young man pulled out a stuffed teddy bear key chain and ripped it open. He looked in the stuffing for some time, and tossed it aside, bringing down the dagger entirely too close to the neck. Nicholas felt the blade pressing against his skin.

“You lie. Your friends have already given up the information. Inevitable death is a strong motivation. They were almost as brave and easy to cut as fresh pies.”

Nicholas felt the world disappear around him.

The secret was out then? Centuries of silence, secrecy were finally broken, infiltrated? If the three _sénéchaux_ were indeed gone, it could very well be the end of their Order, the end of the world’s order. The work of hundreds of loyal men had been put upon his dying hands to protect. Nicholas Lobo took a raspy, struggled breath trying to consider his options. His own life was nothing compared next to the secret, _The Secret_ that he had to protect.

He thought that the young man was going to rip his throat as easily as he did with the toy, but he didn't. Instead, his other hand flowed with more of the yellow stuff. The villain saw Nicholas eyeing it, and grinned evilly.

_“Turi einai kake.”_

He forced the stuff into the curator's mouth. Nicholas tried to swallow it, but it tasted horrible and was searing hot. No matter how much he tried to stop gagging himself, it was no use. The hot, squashy stuff gagged his mouth and blocked his nose, more of it flowing down his throat and burning the flesh. Poison seeped into his bloodstream through the wounds. Nicholas could feel his life slipping away. Cheese was bad. Octavian confirmed it.

“Cheese is bad, monsieur. With you gone in two minutes, I will be the only one with the truth. Die happily with that knowledge, Son of Hades and Traitor.”

And then he was gone.


End file.
